Total Drama Alien vs Predator
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Zero, a young blood goes to Earth to avenge his brother, but learns he is not alone. Not only serpents, but the entire cast of Total Drama... Whatever that is. Now he must fight the Serpents, and discover the darkest secret of the island. Not only that, but he's become interested in a certain red head, and her other female friends. This is Total Drama Alien vs Predator. OC/harem


**Hey everybody, Omega108 again. I hope everyone enjoyed(If not, I don't care, don't say it.) my Jurassic Park Total drama story. Because here is the Alien vs Predator story version. Now there's going to be elements from other Predator, and Alien fanchises. I hope you enjoy, oh and harem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Beginnings.<strong>

**(New York, Eighteen years ago)**

It was night time in New York city, the streets were flooded with cars and taxi's... Which are pretty much the same thing but who cares. People cramped the sidewalks as they traveled to their destination. The glow from the street lights lit up the city. People were minding their own business, unaware of what was above them.

Above them, running across the top of the buildings, a figure ran across the rooftops at a fast speed. The figure was... not what you call human. It was tall, about 7'4, he had long hair like appendages, almost like dreadlocks. It's skin was reptilian, with dark mottled skin covering it's arms and legs. It had claw like hands and on it's feet, but what really made it strange was the clothe it wore... Or armor. A silver mask covered his face and forhead, showing two black eye holes, and some scratches all over it. It had shoulder plates, one carried a small like tube on it's right shoulder. It's feet wore knee guards, covered in scratches. And all over it's body was either bones or skulls. The figure, or creature, was a Yautja, or the Hunter's.

The Hunter landed on on the side of the rooftop, activating his cloaking device and staring down at the city below. He clicked and growled as he looked around, using his infrared vision, seeing hundreds of heat signatures. He looked around, his plasma caster ready to begin hunting. He was an Elite Yautja of the Elite clan, and he was now collecting his last skull for this hunt. He looked around, trying to find a suitable target.

"You bitch!"

He might of gotten one.

The Hunter turned, looking down at a building below him. He saw in an apartments window a human male, by the looks of it he was beating an female human. He watched through his visor as the female tried protecting herself as the male chased around with what looked like to be a knife.

"Leave me alone!" The Hunter heard the woman screamed out as she through a chair at the man. The man through it aside and charged at the woman. The Hunter grew enraged at this, why would a male attack a female, he got even more enraged as the female was now trapped in a corner like prey. He watched as the male walked towards the woman and saw him plunge his knife in her stomach. The woman gasped, before slowly sliding to the ground, the man pulled the knife out.

"Now let me go take care of the little shit upstairs." The man said. This enraged the hunter even more. He wasn't going to stand by, so with that, he jumped at great distance to the apartments window, crashing through and rolling into the room. Glass shards everywhere as the hunter crouched, looking around in the room. He gained the attention of the human male. The man looked in shock at the invisible threat that stood in the room.

"What the fuck?" The man cursed under his breath, the creature stood at full height, it's menacing height gave fear to the man. If that didn't do enough, than the Hunter deactivating it's cloak and showing it's form to the male surely did. The Hunter glared under his visor, growling at the man. The man stared at the monster in front of him, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He wiped the sweat away and pointed the knife at the creature.

"You may be big. But I'm still gonna kill your ugly ass." The man said, he ran towards the creature and went for the kill. The hunter grabbed the man's arm, crushing the bones. The man screamed in pain but was silenced by the hunter's hand covering his mouth. The hunter activated his wrist blades, and plunged it into the man's chest, right through the heart and out his back. The man gurgled and coughed up blood. The hunter set him down as he laid there on the ground slowly dying. But not for long as the hunter plunged his own hand into the man's back, looking for something. He grabbed a hold of something and pulled it revealing the man's spine. The hunter wasn't done as he kept pulling, until the man's skull came out with the spinal cord.

That solved the hunter's last trophy problem. He stared at his new prize, letting the blood drip on the floor as the skull hung loose with the spinal cord. The hunter turned his attention to the woman in the corner of the room. Her shirt was covered in her own blood, the floor as well. The hunter walked towards her, kneeling down to her level. He checked through his infrared vision noticing she lost too much blood, he already knew she was going to die. At least she was avenged now. The woman looked up, her face was already pale from blood loss.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, the hunter didn't respond. He simply clicked and growled through his mask.

"I don't know who you are. But thank you." The woman said, slowly breathing. The hunter nodded, it was the only way of his way to speak to them.

"That bastard Of a husband deserves it." The woman said, her hand on her wound. The hunter nodded, knowing of what was going to happen.

"I know we just met. But can you do me a favor?" The woman asked, the hunter looked at her, shocked. He wasn't expecting that, but as a honorable hunter, he wasn't going to refuse. The hunter nodded and clicked in response.

"Could you... Could you look after my son?" The woman asked, shocking the hunter.

"I know we just met. But I don't have a choice, I know your not human." The woman said, tears running down her eyes. The hunter stood there in silence.

"But I don't want my son to live in a world alone, with no one too love him. So please... Please, I beg you to take care of him." The woman pleaded, tears running down her eyes. The hunter stood their for a few moments, pondering on this. Should he keep a human with him, would it be dishonorable? And than it hit the Yautja, he could turn the human into one of them. He could teach the human to be like a Yautja, to be a hunter, to be the ultimate predator. The hunter looked back at the human woman and nodded his head yes. The woman smiled, closing her eyes.

"Thank you... Goodbye my son." The woman said, taking her last breath. The hunter watched as the woman heart beat one last time before stopping. He stood their for minutes, staring at her dead body.

_**"Hope that your spirit meets the great gods. For you have been avenged human."**_ The hunter thought as he stood up. He now turned his thought on the child he promised to look after.

"There must be a way to make him a great hunter... Wait! That's it!" The hunter thought, he finally figured it out. Now he just needed to find the child. Then he heard a cry above him, he looked up, noticing a second floor, where he saw a small infrared spot. The hunter notice a set of stairs and walked towards them, he made his way up the stairs. He made it up there as the crying got louder. He notice it came from the room next to him, he opened it and walked in. He notice a lot of weird small furry creatures that stared at him with smiles on their faces. The room was painted blue with some flying vehicles on the walls. The hunter notice the crying stopped and reduce to a mere whimper in the corner of the room. He notice a small bed and walked towards it, and saw who slept in it.

It was an infant human, looked to be a few months old. The hunter looked down at the infant as whimpered. The hunter reached down and grabbed hold of the infant, gently lifting it up so he didn't crush it with his hands. The baby stopped whimpering, it opened it's eyes and stared at the mask of the Yautja. The Yautja stared back at the infant, clicking as the infant played with his claws. It's been a while since he held an infant. His son Wolf**(1)** was already starting his first hunt on another planet, so it actually felt nice to have a young son to train again. He watched as the baby fell asleep in his hands. The hunter brought the baby closer to him, holding him with one arm.

The hunter stood in alarm as he heard some noises outside, he saw flashing lights outside the window. The hunter activated his cloak and disappeared, the infant along with him.

**(Outside.)**

Outside on the other balcony, the Yautja hunter stared down at the human'e below. He watched the woman being out in a bag and being rolled into a vehicle. The infant in his arms whimpered a bit, the hunter comforted the baby.

_**"Do not cry little one. For you are not alone in this world. I will protect you, and make you into a great hunter."**_ The hunter thought, and if by hearing his thoughts, the baby stopped whimpering. The hunter turned his back to the building and ran across the rooftops, away from the city.

**(Unknown jungle, eighteen years later)**

In an unknown jungle, laid a temple. It's stone was old, covered in moss and molt, insects buzzed the area, landing anywhere they pleased. Then a metallic noise was made from out of nowhere. Something moved, it was hard to see, but it disoriented the area from which it was in.

It landed next to a flight of stairs that lead into the temple. It stopped with a great thud as it finally took form. It revealed to be a small craft, almost looking like a bullet. It was silver with layers of metal over metal on top, where it was thick black metal on the bottom. It had three legs, two in back, one in front, keeping it up. Then a slight pop sound was made and the thick silver metal layers slid open. They stopped at the front, to reveal the inside too be a cockpit. Something came out, it revealed to be a Yautja hunter in it's cloaked form. He finally took form to show him in full body armor. His mask was cracked and scarred, showing spikes on the side of the forehead.

The hunter looked around, slightly clicking and growling as it surveyed the area. It activated it's wrist gauntlets and walked near an edge at the temple. He looked down below to what seem too be some form of arena. The hunter saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to it, the last thing he saw was a black long tail creep down to the arena below. He walked over to the spot and crouched down, trying to find the creature.

He snapped his head up, hearing a faint hissing in the distance, followed by a slight click nearby. The hunter stood at full attention and looked around, trying too find his source. Before he knew it, something tackled him in the back, striking him in the back and causing him to fall off the edge and into the arena below. He slammed into the wall, flipping him over to his back. He crashed on the concrete, creating a crater of his size. The hunter groaned in pain, looking up, only to be pushed back down. Through it's mask, it saw a creature on top of it, hissing at him.

The creature had a skeleton like body, with black skin that was looked really wet. It face didn't have eyes, only a giant long dome that ended in a curve at the back of it's skill. Four spines protruded from it's back, and a sharp tail behind it. the creature hissed at the hunter, it grabbed the hunter's helmet and pulled it off. Revealing the hunter's face, he had a light dry skin, he had dark blue eyes, four anthropod-like mandibles covering its teeth , and no visible nose. The hunter tried to fight back but the creature stabbed it in the stomach, the hunter roaring in pain. The hunter stopped rolling, he looked at his wrist and clicked one of the buttons on it. It started beeping, the hunter rolled back as it slowly closed it's eyes. The last thing he saw was some eight legged creature with a tail lunge at him.

And then nothing.

**(Yautja Prime)**

On the home planet of the Yautja race. The Elite Yautja leader, Ancient**(2)** sat in his throne in one of the temple's. He stared at a skull in his hand, admiring it, poking his fingers through the eye holes. He heard a door open and looked to see an Elite hunter walk through. The hunter stood in front of the throne, he put his right hand on his chest, his hand clenched into a fist, beating his chest. He lowered his head to Ancient, Ancient nodded back, growling and clicking.

**"Ancient, I bare terrible news."** The hunter said, looking up at Ancient.

**"What news do you bring me?"** Ancient asked, the hunter tapped on his wrist and out came a giant red hologram of a planet.

**"We received a distress signal from this planet Ancient. One of our oldest hunting grounds."**

**"Earth."** Ancient said, Earth was his first hunting ground, where he took down many serpents and creatures called humans.

**"Yes, we received it from our hunters, and as soon as we checked it, the one who sent it has disappeared from our scanners."** The Yautja said.

**"Who?"** Ancient asked, the Yautja sighed.

**"Wolf."** This caused Ancient eyes to widen in shocked.

**"Wolf, Spartan's son."** Ancient said.

**"He was not the only one Ancient."** The Yautja stated, the Ancient shook his head.

**"Yes I know, there were five others."** Ancient said, he looked at the Yautja elite. **"What happen to Wolf and the other young blood?"** Ancient asked, this caused the Yautja to shake his head.

**"We believe the might have perished along with Wolf."** The Yautja said, Ancient growled.

**"Where did the distress come from?"** Ancient asked, the Yautja tapped his comm again, the hologram of Earth changed to show a giant landform, before it zoomed into a little spot, as big as the Ancient's head.

**"This island my lord."** The Yautja said, Ancient stroked his chin, deep in thought.

**"Something wrong Ancient?"** The Yautja asked.

**"No, bring in Spartan. I will tell him."** Ancient asked, the Yautja nodded and tapped his wrist. Minutes later another Yautja hunter walked in, his mask at his side. He stood in front of the Ancient and bowed to him.

**"You wanted too see me Ancient?"** The hunter asked.

**"Yes Spartan, I am sorry to inform you. But your son, Wolf, might no longer be with us."** Ancient said, he saw Spartan stiffen, then came a low growl from Spartan's throat. Ancient could understand his pain, Spartan was one of Ancient's oldest friends.

**"Who did this?"** Spartan asked.

**"We do not know. But I am thinking of sending a search party to find them."** Ancient said, Spartan looked up.

**"If I may asked Ancient?"** Spartan asked.

**"You may ask."** Ancient said.

"**If my youngest, Zero, could take in this search. In fact if it would be kind of you to send him and only him to this."** Spartan asked, Ancient eyes widen in shock as the other Yautja stiffened. This shocked both of them, they just told Spartan that his eldest son died and now he sending his youngest to search for them? What the fuck?!

**"Spartan, are you sure?"** The Yautja asked.

**"You might have just lost your eldest son and now you want to send your youngest?"** Ancient asked, Spartan nodded.

**"I believe this will give Zero more experience in the field. And as we speak he is training for his first hunt."** Spartan said, Ancient stroked his chin.

Zero, while not fully Yautja he is a good student. He may not be at full height as a Yautja but his speed makes up for it. He remembered watching Zero roll under his blade before Ancient could even blink. Of course the young one could not make a full leap, but he was fast. But his strength was not to be underestimated, he remembered watching Zero fighting and defeating a giant Kragon with only his bare hands. Some believed the young one will not be a hunter because of his heritage, and what he is. But some, Like Spartan, Wolf, Spartan's mate Keila, and Ancient believed the boy was born for potential.

**"Are you sure Spartan?"** Ancient asked, Spartan shook his head.

**"I am sure Ancient. This will Be Zero's first hunt, and I believe that this will make him a great hunter."** Spartan said, Ancient stood from his throne and walked over to Spartan. They both stared at each other in the eyes, not breaking contact. Then both grabbed the others shoulder and nodded.

**"Then lets go inform your son."** Ancient said, he walked past Spartan and out the room. Both Spartan and the other Yautja followed him.

**(Yautja temple grounds)**

On the temple training grounds, the sun went down and night time took shape. In the area stood several statues, a giant door way into the area, and in the center was a giant hole, leading into a pit. Above it, stood two Yautja, one was a male, while the other was smaller, it stood at 6'8. It was actually a girl, her breast were covered in armor. She and the other Yautja stared down in the pit, inside it was another Yautja.

It was a male, but unlike the other two, it stood at 6'7, wearing normal Yautja armor, but his skin was different, it was more tan, with only a few spots of scales running across it's arm's and legs. It wore metal boots over it's feet as it ran across the pit. His face was concealed with a mask, but his hair, unlike the dread-lock like hair, it was short, dirty raven hair. He was currently running across the pit, his wrist blades out and avoiding dark creatures that were either running after him, or running away from him. Some screeching in fear, some hissing, and some still dying.

The female Yautja clicked in happiness as she watched the young blood stabbed the serpent through the chest, hearing it's screech of pain was music to her ears, and then hearing it's blood ooze from it's body and melt the ground was the best thing she ever heard. She felt a presence behind her and before she could react she was twisted around and into a familiar face. the Yautja held her as she ran her hand across his mask.

**"Keila, my love."** Spartan growled out, stroking his mates cheek.

**"Spartan, you returned."** Keila purred, stroking his cheek. Ancient and the other Yautja arrived and just watched that unfold. The Yautja next to Ancient gagged, while Ancient chuckled. He walked next to the Yautja that kept looking down in the pit. Both hunters looked at each other, acknowledging the other, before looking back down at the young blood fight.

**"How is he Hunter?"** Ancient asked.

**"Well..."** Hunter began, watching the young blood make a serpent stab itself with it's own tail. **"He is currently beating the living shit out of all serpents Ancient."** Hunter pointed out, Ancient chuckled, while Spartan laughed.

**"Thats my boy, takes it after his father."** Spartan joked, smiling proudly, while Keila frowned and rested her hands on her hips.

**"And why can't my son have anything from me?"** Keila asked, glaring from under her mask. Spartan started sweating nervously, he knows how strong his mates wrath is and rather not get hurt... again.

**"Thats not what I meant my love. I just mean his brutality is just like mine."** Spartan asked, his wife getting closer to him.

**"Oh, and I'm not brutal enough?"** Keila asked with a voice that promised pain if he didn't answer correctly. Before they could continue, Ancient stepped between them.

**"As much as I find this amusing. Keila, Spartan must tell you something."** Ancient said, Keila looked at her mate, she couldn't see it, but she could tell her mate had a sad expression on his face.

**"Come over here."** Spartan said, bringing his mate towards one of the statues. Ancient watched as Spartan started talking, even though he couldn't hear them, he could tell what he was saying. He watched as Keila head looked down, and Spartan bringing her into a hug, she returned it. Both departed and walked back to Ancient. He looked at Keila and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

**"I am sorry Keila, Wolf was a honorable hunter. We promise to retrieve their bodies."** Ancient said.

**"Thanks you Ancient, but who will go?"** Keila asked, Ancient didn't answer, he just looked down at the pit. Keila, instantly knowing what he meant, stood in front of Ancient.

**"Forgive me Ancient, but I will not send possibly my only son now to his death."** Keila said, Spartan stepped towards his mate.

**"Keila, it is time for his first hunt. He must do this."** Spartan said, trying to reason with his mate. She looked at her mate.

**"Are you sure Spartan?"** Keila asked, Spartan shook his head.

**"Yes Keila, you know how close Wolf and Zero are. If anyone deserves to avenge my sons possible death, it is him."** Spartan said, putting his hand on his mates shoulder. Keila looked at her son who was fighting against two serpents. Looked back at her mate.

**"Very well Spartan."** Keila said, Spartan smiled under his mask.

**"Well it seems he is done."** Hunter said, gaining the attentions of the others. They saw a tired Yautja, and bodies of dead serpents around him.

**"Young one."** Hunter called out, gaining the young blood attention. **"Come here."**

The young blood didn't hesitate as he launched himself into the air, grabbing onto the ledge of the pit. He pulled himself up, standing in front of Hunter. The minute he saw Ancient and his father, he put his fist on his chest and bow down to them. Spartan smiled, putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

**"Rise, my son."** Spartan ordered, Zero did so, looking up at his father.

**"Zero, I bare bad news."** Spartan said, under his mask, Zero eyes widen.

**"Your brother Wolf, we believe he is dead."** Spartan said, and as soon as he said that, he saw Zero's body tense and his hand balled into a fist. Zero head hung low, a low croak escaped his throat. Keila put her hand on her sons shoulder as did Spartan.

**"I am sorry my son."** Spartan said, "But I will tell you where he died. On a planet known as Earth."

**"Earth?"** Zero asked.

**"It is one of our oldest hunting grounds."** Spartan said.

**"Why are you telling me this father?"** Zero asked, Ancient stepped up.

**"Because you are going to Earth to find your brother. This will be your first hunt."** Ancient said, Zero looked at Ancient in shock, before looking at his mother and father. Both nodded at him.

**"Me? Why me father?"** Zero asked.

**"Because you are ready my son. And if anyone deserves to avenge Wolf, it is you."** Spartan said, Zero looked at his mother.

**"You are ready."** Keila said, Zero looked at his parents, before at Ancient.

**"When should I leave?"** Zero asked, activating one of his wrist blades, Ancient chuckled.

**"In an hour. I will prepare your ship, Hunter."** Hunter stepped forward. **"Bring Zero to the armory, prepare him."** Ancient ordered, Hunter bowed and walked away, Zero following him.

**(Armory)**

**"You will mostly be needing your wrist blades, and a plasma caster for weaponry. But I will give you this dagger as well."** Hunter said, gathering a plasma castor and daggers as Zero looked around the armory, checking out all the helmets and weapons.

**"Why can't I have that whip Hunter?"** Zero asked, staring at the whip as Hunter set the weapons down.

**"Because until you can complete your first hunt, you do not choose your weapons. But these will help you, trust me."** Hunter said, placing the plasma castor on Zero's shoulder. It clicked before activating, spinning around. before it turned off and went back into it's place. Hunter handed Zero two daggers, confusing the young blood.

"**What will I need these for Hunter?"** Zero asked, placing them in his belt.

**"Why this consider a retrieval mission. This will also be your first hunt, so you will need to bring some trophies back to prove yourself."** Hunter said, handing Zero a rope and a small net. Zero put them away as Hunter stared down at the young blood.

**"When you first became my student, you were hard to teach. But soon you became an excellent student. Soon, I will call you a hunter, make me proud."** Hunter said, Zero bowed to his teacher.

**"I will Hunter."** Zero said.

**"It is time."** Hunter said, both walked out of the armory and towards one of the launch pads. There stood Ancient and Zero's parents. Zero walked to Ancient first, lowering his head.

**"When you leave, you will be young blood. When you will return, you will be a hunter."** Ancient said, Zero stood up and walk past Ancient and to his parents.

**"We are so proud of you Zero."** Keila said, hugging her son.

**"I know you will make us proud."** Spartan said, putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

**"Thank you mother, father."** Zero said, they departed, Zero walked over to his ship as it opened up. He stepped into his seat. He activated it as the hatch slowly closed. He looked one last time at his family, waving at them before it closed. He activated the boosters as the ship slowly flew in the air. He turned the ship to the sky before launching it, flying towards the sky. he watched as he took past the sky and into space. To find and avenge his brother.

**(Earth, New York)**

Chris McClain was in an elevator as he waited to meet the CEO that was going to sell him an island for his new season of Total Drama. The door opened, Chris stepped out, meeting the man.

"Ah, your Chris McClain, my daughter is a fan of your show." The man said, shaking Chris hand.

"Thanks, a lot are." Chris said, they walked into the CEO's office.

"Now I know you want to buy the island."

"Yep, it's for my new season of Total Drama." Chris said.

"Yes, but I must warn you, there has been rumor on the island." The CEO said.

"Rumors?" Chris asked.

"Yes, there is a legend of an ancient temple, that holds dark creatures within it. Not to mention the rumors of invisible monsters." The man said.

"Invisible monsters?" Chris asked.

"Oh yes, there are legends of creatures who prey on innocent hikers who go out on night, rip out there skulls, and skin them alive." The man said.

"Well thats... incredibly gruesome." Chris said.

"Yeah, but those are just legends. Their make belief, just to scare off people." The man said, he handed Chris the paper. "Now I'll need you to sign here, here, and here." He said as Chris signed each spot. The man put the paper away and gave Chris a piece of paper.

"Here's the deed to the island, it's yours now, good luck." The man said, Chris took the paper and put it in his coat.

"Have a good day sir." The man said, Chris walked out, taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number, waiting for the phone to answer. He heard a voice on the other end.

"Chef, you you get the contestants?... Good, I got the island. Get the crew, we're leaving tomorrow." Chris said, he hung up the phone and left the building. He felt this was going to be a great season, torturing all the campers.

**(Unknown)**

_Drip_

Water drip from the ceiling, dripping into the puddle. The casm was dark, but it was a big open room.

_Drip_

Something from within the darkness hissed, before a dark oozing hand came out of the darkness. It reached for the water, letting it drip on it's hand.

_Drip_

Something from the ground open up, but the inside lighted up the room, revealing what it was. All around the wall, stone pillars kept the ceiling up, with carving on all the wall. But the most visible thing were the serpent like creatures on the walls, ceilings, and floor. They watched as chains came from the top and into the hole, they also notice frost coming out of it. They heard the metal chains shook before moving back up, they all watched, some hissed, as something was pulled out. It was covered in ice, but it was breathing.

_Drip_

Something from the ice broke free, letting out an roar, as the creatures hissed. The echoes ran across the cave.

**(Unknown)**

Something was admiring a skull, staring at it, a low growl escaped it's throat. Something on it's pad beeped, giving a red glow. It looked at the dot before grinning.

**"Let the Hunt begin."**

* * *

><p><strong>And done, I hope you enjoyed it. I did, for those who want to know whose in the harem. Here it is.<strong>

**Zoey**

**Anne Maria**

**Izzy**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney**

**Bridgette**

**Sierra**

**Leshawna**

**Dawn**

**Scarlett**

**Sky**

**Jasmine**

**Sammy/Samey**

**Dakota(Cured.)**

**Lindsay**

**And thats it. Yes, it's my OC Zero, but a Predator instead. Also, death will be in this story, and it will be fun. **

**1) Not the Wolf from the AVP Requiem movie. But the final boss for the Alien vs Predator game for the Alien side of the game.**

**2)The Predator that gave Alexa Woods the spear at the end of AVP, and walked off with the dead body of Scar.**

**I hope you enjoy, please review.**


End file.
